This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Payment networks are provided for various different types of messaging to and from clients, such as merchants, acquirers, issuers, and other entities, and further, in certain instances, among the clients. Because the messages generally include sensitive and/or confidential data, or seek access to sensitive and/or confidential data, known payment networks employ a variety of encryption techniques to protect the data, and may further dictate security conditions for messaging to and/or from the payment networks. Also, payment networks are known to employ security hierarchies, whereby as messaging progresses between different network parts or zones within the payment network, continued authentication of the message is needed to ensure security of the payment network.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.